


Stolen Moments

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, What Could Have Been, a to z drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Zach's truly dead and Kendall is figuring out how to go on without him. Her intense feelings for Griffin take her by surprise.
Relationships: Griffin Castillo/Kendall Hart





	1. Amazing

**1: Amazing**

Every day he spent with Kendall Hart Slater was amazing, new, fresh, unexpected, exciting, but never had that been truer than it was today. She had just looked at him and said the said the three little words he had never expected to pass her lips – at least not when directed at him.

He sputtered. "Did you seriously just say –"

"You heard me," Kendall said, crossing her arms. "I love you, okay?"

"Okay … but you don't exactly sound all that enthusiastic."

"I am ... It's just... Zach's only been gone a year and a half. I don't know how I can feel the way I do about you and not be betraying his memory."

Kendall didn't want to be in love with him; he understood that. But she was and he was glad she'd told him. He rubbed his stubbly cheek. "So then where do we go from here?"

"We take it one day at a time," Kendall said. "If you can be patient with my craziness, that is."

"I love your craziness … I love _you,"_ Griffin said. "You already knew that though, didn't you? You've known for a long time how I feel about you."

She nodded. "I've been fighting my own feelings for you for a long time too. They seemed so big; so overwhelming. I know I can't run from them anymore though. Just promise me you're not going to go and break my heart." She uncharacteristically nibbled her bottom lip. "I don't think I could take it."

"I am more worried you'll break mine," he admitted. "But after saving your heart, I would never hurt it; certainly not intentionally."

"Zach broke me, Griffin. Losing him, I mean. He made me love him so much and then he was just gone. You can't promise you won't be gone from my life too."

"I am not checking out on you anytime soon, I swear," he said. He then moved closer to her, taking her hands. "If you ever want to cool things between us though-"

"Do you?"

"No, but I also think I know you pretty well by now. If I put pressure on you, you react... and not always in your own best interest."

Kendall smirked. "You _do_ know me." She squeezed his hands in her much tinier ones.

He instinctively edged closer to her. "Is this the part where you kiss me?" She asked.

He smiled widely. "Is this the part where you want me to kiss you?"

"Depends on if you are any good at it," she said and he took it as a challenge that it was. He leaned over then, pulling her into the kiss, lightly pressing his tongue up against her lips, demanding entrance. People said that the first kiss was everything and laid the groundwork for the future of your relationship, or lack thereof. He didn't want to disappoint her, or himself.

When they pulled apart, she touched her now puffy, bright pink lips. "Wow..."

"That good, huh?" he said smugly.

"Yes," she admitted. They were soon kissing again, falling back against the desk in his office, papers scattering every which way. When her hands moved to the hem of his scrub top and started easing it upwards, he knew he had to break here. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he had to do right by her.

"You're stopping?" She asked in surprise as his hands stilled hers.

"Yeah," he said. "I want this – trust me, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life – but you said it yourself; we need to take this one day at a time. I don't want us to rush into anything you might end up regretting later."

Kendall nodded and leaned into him once again, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. "Alright, I guess I can accept that, although this new chivalrous Griffin will take some getting used to," she joked. Then she reached for her purse on the chair opposite them. "I'd better get going. You have to get back to ... Whatever it is you doctors do."

"Heal. We heal," Griffin said.

She nodded in agreement. "You're right – you do. That's what you're doing for me."

In the next moment, she had slipped out of the room. Griffin sagged against his desk. This was the last thing he had expected to happen today. Kendall had an innate ability to surprise the hell out of him. He realized he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Breakthrough

**2: Breakthrough**

Griffin had never seen himself as the cuddling type – in fact, he had never tried it with any woman – but he and Kendall were doing just that at the moment because they could touch this way and it wouldn't mean rushing into anything. Yes, of course, they had shared some decidedly hot kisses tonight, but now they were curled up on her sofa talking while her kids were slumbering for the night in their bedrooms.

Griffin reached out and touched her hair, winding a long chestnut curl around his index finger. "Can I ask you something?"

Kendall looked over at him and slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't worry I'm not proposing marriage... Hey, don't look so relieved."

"You had a question?" she said pointedly.

"You know in all the melee of yesterday, you know, when you told me you loved me; I forgot to ask exactly how you came to feel that way? It seemed to come out of the blue."

Kendall smiled as she rested her head on his strong chest. "Did you just use the word 'melee'?" She laughed and curled tighter to his body. "And it wasn't all of sudden or out of the blue. It was a major breakthrough for me though, admitting it to myself and then to you... But it was seeing you with your new niece a few days ago and seeing how gentle you were with her; how sweet and –"

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear you call me sweet."

"Can I finish here?" Kendall said impatiently.

"You have the floor."

She rolled her eyes but nodded and continued on. "I saw you with little Jessa and all I could think was, you know, he is such a contradiction. A really beautiful contradiction. He tries to be so tough and distant but when no one's looking, he is so kind and thoughtful. And I was drawn to that. I went home that night and all I could think about was you and how you have taken care of me. How every time I pissed you off, you still came back for more. How every time I fell, you picked me up and brushed me off and made me feel okay again. Sometimes I admit – I just liked to push you to see how far you would go, but you always returned to my side. I knew I didn't deserve that kind of a person in my life, but I _wanted_ that kind of a person in my life. I realized that I wanted _you._ And then I realized that all along, as you've been helping me and even annoying me –" she held up a hand to stop his protest – "I was falling in love with you. I just wanted to deny it because I loved and still love Zach so much. I thought I was being untrue to him. Maybe I am, but all I know is, Dr. Castillo, when I'm with you I feel like myself again. I am happier than I've been in a long time."

Griffin nodded. "Are you sure what you feel for me isn't gratitude though?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I want you period, Kendall, but I think you know that. I just don't want you to mistake thankfulness for something else."

Kendall shook her head. "You don't give me enough credit."

"Kendall –"

"I don't want to have to convince you I know what I'm feeling, Griffin. You have to trust me the way you've asked me to trust you so many times. If you can't do that, I don't know what to say and –" She broke off as his lips found hers in a scorching hot kiss.

When they pulled apart, she grinned. "Were you trying to shut me up?"

"Well that, and I wanted you to know that I believe you. I believe you are in love with me and frankly, I can't blame you." He smirked and in response to his egotism, she grabbed a pillow off the end of the sofa and clobbered him with it until he cried _"uncle!"_ , and ended up wrestling her to the ground, pinning her body underneath his and giving her many, many sexy, punishing kisses.

At this point, the question of how long they could keep their clothes on around each other was anyone's guess.


	3. Cum

** Cum **

It had been nearly two years since Zach was lost to her forever and she was healing a bit more each day thanks to Griffin's loving patience. Every moment they spent together, she loved him still more. He made her crazier than ever before, but she loved that he kept her on her toes.

One night they had gone to ConFusion for drinks and dancing and she soon found herself wrapped up in his arms on the dance floor. He taught her the Flamenco and the tango and then they danced fast and dirty. She was rubbing her ass up against his dick through the fabric of his pants and he gripped her by the hips, easing her even further into his body.

"Kendall, if you keep doing that hot shit to me, I am gonna explode right here," he murmured hoarsely into her ear.

She spun around then and rubbed herself against him before taking him by the hand. "Come with me," she said as she led him down the hall to a small office in the back. She shoved him inside the room and locked the door after them. She then pressed him against the desk and cupped him through his jeans. "You're hard, Griffin."

He smirked. "You knew that already."

"You need a release…"

"What about you?" He asked. "We don't have to actually you know, penetrate …"

Kendall laughed. "I think I'm ready for that part." She started untying the straps holding up her tiny halter dress. "Are you just going to watch, Griffin, are you going to join me?"

"Yeah it's just are we going to actually you know, do it here?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Because I just realized something. It's the first time we're gonna be like this and I know you women, you want it to be special. Candlelight, wine and rose petals …"

"It's overrated," Kendall said as she pulled the straps the rest of the way down and he could see she was braless as he had suspected all along. "I want you now, Griffin, on this desk. Right here. I wanna make you cum."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little," Kendall admitted. She then closed the distance between them and took his hand, pressing it to her bare left breast. He immediately started massaging the small, pert, pink globe. "But I know what I want. I want you, Griffin. I don't want to put the brakes on anymore. And I don't think I will make it home before I cum. We've never been conventional people so why try to change now – when it really matters?"

"You're sure?" he asked groaning as she began to massage him through his jeans again.

She whispered in his ear. "I'm positive."

"You don't have to ask me again," Griffin said and he immediately pulled her in for a spicy kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip and then when they pulled apart, he picked her up by the waist and swung her around, finally setting her down on the desktop.

She snickered as her ass slapped the wood. "It's cold."

"I'll warm you up, I promise." He lifted her dress the rest of the way up and spread her slender thighs apart. She bucked in anticipation and finally he took his index finger and ran it up her thigh until it came to the crest of her womanhood. He could feel the wetness of her panties saturate his finger and soon he was peeling aside the flimsy black fabric and running his finger over her slit. She was soaking wet with her arousal in no time as he slowly circled her pussy before pressing his digit inside of her, all the way up to the knuckle. She writhed on the desk and clenched her walls down around him. He then began thrusting his finger in and out of her as she mewled. He soon added a second finger and before long she was a whimpering rag doll on the desk as she collapsed back with an extreme orgasm.

"Oh Jesus, Griff," she moaned. "That was …"

"I'm not done yet," he said and spread her legs still wider before ducking his head between her thighs. He trailed hot kisses up her calves until he came to her pussy. He then licked her before inserting his tongue inside of her. He felt her grab his hair, painfully tugging on the roots, but he kept up his ministrations. She called out his name at least ten times and he smiled into her as he lapped at her juices. Only when she had orgasmed again did he finally lift his head and look at her.

"Oh shit," Kendall said. "You better get undressed because I want you inside of me now."

He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist before giving her another long, steamy kiss on the lips. He then started to unbutton his shirt but when it didn't come off fast enough, she gave it a good yank and sent the buttons flying every which way. "Oops," she laughed. He just smirked. He was going to have to gather the fabric later when they walked out but for now he was going to bury himself so deep inside of Kendall…

She tweaked either of his nipples and then began kissing his neck as he went for the buckle on his jeans. He had just lowered his pants and boxers to the floor when he heard voices on the other side of the door. "I'm telling you, Ryan, I need that register. I swear Del is dipping in the coffers …"

"What do we do?" Griffin murmured and Kendall laughed before covering his mouth. They both fell silent and finally heard Ryan convince his wife that they were here to have fun and could work later. They heard their retreating footsteps then and Kendall smirked at him.

"Now where were we?" she asked as she pulled him down on top of her.


	4. Desire

**D – Desire**

She could feel his growing desire for her right on her hip as he lay down with her on the desk and rubbed himself against her expectantly. "No going back," he said.

She reached out and grasped his thick length in her hand, running her fingers over the purpled, veiny shaft until he was quaking with passion. "I don't want to," she murmured. "No going back. Just forward." Then she spread her trim thighs still wider and he moved between them. He lowered himself down slowly onto her and then thrust inside of her, gently, tentatively.

"Faster," Kendall said. "You won't break me." And in that moment, she knew it was true. He wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't going to check out on her. He was going to be her true blue as he had been from day one.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust deeper and harder into her until he was literally pounding into her and she was arching up, matching him thrust for thrust. "Oh fuck," he moaned as she reached down then and fingered his balls, massaging them with her fingers.

Before long she felt her release coming and knew he was close too. His eyes were hooded and stormy with passion just for her. She loved it. She loved _him_.

She clenched tightly around him as his name tore from her lips in a crescendo of orgasmic pleasure.

"Kendall," he murmured back as he exploded inside of her, his cream completely filling her to the brim.

They soon lay panting on the desk and he tangled his fingers in her unruly, curly hair. "That was damned …"

_"Hot,"_ Kendall said and she rolled on top of him, straddling his chest and dangling her small, pert breasts in his face.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

He reached up and thumbed her nipples as she kissed him hard on the mouth. Before long they were going for another round …


	5. Everything

**E – Everything**

Every spare chance they got these days, they made love. And it was _making love_ – not just having sex. Griffin was slowly learning the distinction. Their lovemaking was erotic and wild, but had an underlying tenderness to it as well. Wherever they made love - be it in the steam room, or the bedroom, or against the wall in the shower - it meant something. No, it meant _everything._

Kendall balanced everything well – motherhood, work, a social life, and "sexy time" with Griffin. Sometimes Griffin worried she was doing too much and he asked her to slow down for her heart's sake, but she replied that she would slow down when she died and she wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. She said she had wanted to join Zach wherever he was before, but now she realized she had so many reasons to keep pressing forward.

On this night, they were snuggled on the couch with the boys who were watching Caillou re-runs on DVD. Griffin was getting used to this too; having kids underfoot all the time. His niece Jessa was helping him be more - if not fatherly (that role still belonged to Zach, even if he was gone) - at least be more relatable to kids and more comfortable around them. He even enjoyed it.

Kendall caught his eyes over Spike and Ian's little heads and smiled at him. "What's that for?" he mouthed to her.

She just shrugged; her smile a little promise of things to come.

Eight-thirty p.m. rolled around and it was bedtime for the young boys. "I'll tuck them in and then it's time for you to go to bed too, Uncle Griffin," Kendall said with a naughty smile. Griffin smiled in anticipation and then went to clean up the remnants of the boys' dessert.

He was dumping the dishes into the sink when he felt a pair of familiar, slender arms encircle his waist from behind. She rested her head on his back and he smiled. "I never thought of you as the domestic type, Doc," Kendall said.

"I don't think I am," Griffin said. "I just don't want my favorite patient to have to do everything. Putting a strain on your heart –"

"Yeah, yeah. But Griff, you have done my heart good in so many ways. I am happy again. Sometimes I feel guilty for being so happy when Zach has been gone for almost two and a half years but I wouldn't trade this moment for anything."

"I wouldn't either," Griffin admitted and he towel-dried his hands before turning to look at Kendall. He cupped her cheeks in his large hands. "You make me happy too, Kendall. I was sort of drifting along before you, not really caring about anything but my career …You changed that. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to," Kendall said. "I promise."

Griffin smiled and lifted her up onto the counter. "Are the kids' really asleep?"

Kendall grinned. "You're insatiable, aren't you?"

"You know it," Griffin said and they began making love right there in the kitchen.


	6. Forever

**F – Forever**

They had been together for over a year and a half, and every day, he discovered something new about her; something that either frustrated the hell out of him or made him love her more. Sometimes both things happened simultaneously. She was a beautiful contradiction and he finally understood what those lovesick fools had meant when they talked about being "head over heels", because that's exactly what he was.

He was out of control; completely at her mercy. It was a scary feeling for him; someone who used to relish loving 'em and leaving 'em; someone who had been content with the idea of lifelong bachelorhood until she came storming into his life. She had turned everything he had believed and thought he wanted on its ear. Now he just wanted _her._ Now he just needed _her._

_Always._

He hadn't planned on proposing to her, but the best laid plans and all that. They were snuggling on the sofa together after tucking the boys into bed for the night. Both of Kendall's sons were getting so big and were very talkative. They called him Uncle Griff and he liked it a lot. He liked this life they were building.

Kendall was eating a bowl of ice cream and feeding him bites of it as some movie played in the background. He wasn't sure what it was called or even what genre it was, because he was so busy watching her and marveling at how beautiful she was.

_"Marry me,"_ he said, surprising himself as much as her. She jumped so fast that her spoon fell from her mouth, clanking to the floor.

"Can you repeat that?" Kendall asked, her eyes wide.

"Marry me." He hadn't planned this out. He should have taken her out to dinner and danced with her under the stars. He should have been on his knees begging her to make his world totally complete... He didn't even have a ring but somehow, this felt oddly right. Now if only she said 'yes'...

Kendall still looked surprised. "What – what brought this on?"

"I love you, Kendall, and looking at you with ice cream dribbling down your chin –" he joked –"I've never wanted anything more than to –"

"Lick it off?" She teased back.

"No. I've never wanted anything more than to wake up to your face every day," he said. "Look, it surprised me too. I don't have a ring yet, but I know I want you in my life forever. Kendall, please say 'yes', although if it's too soon, or you don't feel the same way –"

Kendall placed her finger against his lips. "Let me talk now," she said. She set the bowl on the coffee table and reached for his hands. "I love too, Griffin. So much, it pretty much will kill me if you ever walk out of my life. So I am saying if you want me to marry you, you better make it last forever."

"My love for you will last forever, Kendall. There's never been anyone else for me. Believe that if you never believe another thing that comes out of my mouth."

She smiled softly. "I do believe you, Griffin," she said. She leaned over, searing him with a kiss full of passion and promise. "Now I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Take off Zach's ring," she said, as she started to twist the wedding band off her finger. She paused for a moment. "I love Zach, but I love you too, Griffin; and this is good for me. It feels right."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I should have taken Zach's ring off when we got together, but it just felt comfortable there. Now I know there is nothing in the world I will love more than wearing _your_ ring ... whenever you see fit to get me one," she joked. He saw tears in her eyes as she pulled the ring off and set it on the coffee table. "I know he'd be happy for us, Griff. I just know he would." Then she whispered, "Goodbye Zach, thanks for loving me and for leading me to this place."

Griffin pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead as tears pooled in his own eyes. He hadn't cried since he was five years old but the need to do so was strong. He knew Kendall was really embracing their future. Now nothing could keep them apart.

"Thank you, Zach," he whispered. "Thank you for bringing Kendall into my life."


End file.
